video_game_all_starsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ryu Hayabusa
'''Ryu Hayabusa '''is a contestant on the show Video Game All-Stars. He was very resourceful in challenges, being the reason for most of his team's wins in Season 1. He was placed on Team Alpha, and was able to win in Pizza Pros, Pizza Schmoes despite being the only one from the team there at the time. He gets close to finding the gold multiple times in Treasure Trouble and was safe when his team lost. His team won in Lucky Duckies despite him falling rather early on, and he came close to a victory in 3 Idiots and a Wise Ninja, only just being beaten out by Falco. He was once again safe. In The Wise Ninja Kills the 3 Idiots, he managed to triumph over Team Beta despite their number advantage, although it was partially because of all the twists Banjo pulled out during the challenge. He did not make an appearance in A Kick in the Paintballs, but was still safe because of his previous feats, making it into the merge. Once in the merge, in You Dare Question Me?, he does not answer any of the questions in the first part, and then winds up being murdered after the second. It turned out that the whole sequence was just a dream, but he was eliminated anyway. He returns in Season 2, and does pretty well in Rainbow Road Rage, where he uses a Blue Shell effectively to get Spyro out of the challenge, but then shortly after falls off the track due to hitting a banana peel, placing fourth. He is picked third to join Team Omega. In A T-Serious Problem, he heads to the basement first, but leaves after he finds nothing there, heading to the attic to find a token. He gets bitten by Superman shortly after and gets turned into a zombie. Due to dying early, he almost got eliminated, but Thomas Rush had more votes. He does not participate in Bearing the Sharp Turns, but he gets quite a bit of money for his team in Red Dead Debtors, despite claiming not to know how to ride a horse. He plays rather aggressively, trying to kill Kirby on several accounts, but failing every time. He also fails to make it to the second round in A Crock and an Ice Place, although his team still wins overall and he makes it into the merge. In the merge, he has a slow start, managing to run off of the mountain in the fight in 4 Idiots and a Horse. Throughout the rest of the challenge, he tries but fails to win immunity. Despite this, he was still safe at elimination. He is paired with Superman in See Sectoring Plants, and although they blow up several sectors, the duo places third and does not win immunity. He is absent from the following two challenges, however is safe. After failing to show up once again in Cardiac Failure & Carpets, he is eliminated for being the least active of the remaining contestants. Nonetheless, he still has an opportunity to return in 3 Trials, 3 Lives, 3 Deaths, however he fails to get the Banjo Rupee, failing to rejoin.